Zeuronika
DO NOT EDIT THIS WITHOUT MASTER OF ENERGY - MOSES' PERMISSION! Zeuronika is one of the Elite Soldiers in the Lethandral's Army. He is a strong fighter and is always loyal to his leader - Emperor Lethandral. History Early Life: Zeuronika was originally programmed by the game designers to be an ordinary soldier in Lethandral's Army. But because of the fact that the characters in the game were aware of being in a video-game, Lethandral trained Zeuronika extra hard and he became an Elite Soldier. Every time a new player entered the game, Zeuronika would be pleased to defeat him/her if they crossed paths. In fact, he is one of the mini-bosses of the game to get one of the Key-tanas. At first, the game designers couldn't figure out how he became a mini-boss, but they decided to let it slide. When the ninja got themselves sucked into the game, Lethandral immediately knew about it and he trained his soldiers harder than ever to defeat the ninja, especially Zeuronika. He was quite longing to see the ninja because he wanted to destroy them. Late Life: After a long time, the ninja finally challenged Lethandral's boss fight. Even though the ninja had defeated Zeuronika's mini-boss fight, Lethandral brought him back to life and the ninja had to face him again. Fortunately for him, the ninja only knocked him out. The ninja tried to erase Lethandral from existence and end the game, but failed to do so. Since he was part of Lethandral's Army, he followed Lethandral into Ninjago. While he was ruling Ninjago City, Zeuronika lead one of the patrolling teams around Ninjago City. When Jay erased Emperor Lethandral from existence, he did the same to the Lethandral's Army and the Rat Legion with the help of the other ninja. Personality Zeuronika is a determined, hard-working, cunning and obedient soldier. He always follows Emperor Lethandral's commands without question. He never gives up and is eager to defeat those who stand in his way. He is always working to get to the higher ranks of the army. In battle, he displays a great sense of courage and tactical movements. Appearance He wears a red visor on his helmet and has the number 404 on his chestplate. He wears a double-pauldron which can hold two katana swords. There are red feather-like printings on his chestplate as well. In fact, all of the soldiers in the Unagami's army look identical. The only way to tell Zeuronika apart from the others is his deep and rough voice. Weapons Like his fellow elite soldiers, Zeuronika carries a blaster assault rifle. He also has two red katana swords that he always carries into battle. He always tries to stealthily eliminate his enemies from far away first, then engaging into melee combat with his katanas. Trivia * The Lethandral's Army are the second enemies to use guns, the first being Flintlocke. * The 404 on their clothing could be a reference to the HTTP 404 error message, which occurs when information, pictures or even a server can't be found or accessed. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Universe Category:Villains Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Characters Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Villains Category:Fan Characters __FORCETOC__ Category:Male Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Male Villains Category:Imperialian